Edible
by Katarina Krahe
Summary: Some things just aren't meant to be eaten... or are they? ::Mystery Dungeon::


_I have no explanation for this. Really._

_I disclaim everything._

-----

"I wonder what this would do if I ate it?"

The Torchic in front of me glanced back, then jumped. "Ack! No, don't!"

I giggled, and was once more irrationally amused by the sound of Mudkip laughter. "Sorry, Mhaira. But I mean, I don't think it'd explode. They usually only explode when thrown, right?"

"Yeah, but eating a Blast Seed?" Maira shivered, fluffing up her feathers. "You gotta be crazy, Trey!"

"Well, it's a seed, and all the other seeds can be eaten," I pointed out, somewhat reasonably, in my opinion. "I mean, maybe I could spit fire or something. That'd be odd, though, 'cause I usually do water..." To prove my point, I spat a Water Gun at a Seedot that was getting too close for my liking, following it up with a great gout of mud from the ground. It squeaked and flopped over. "Hey, maybe you could try it!"

Maira squawked, startled. "Me? What?"

"Well, you're a fire-type." I enjoyed stating the obvious. "And Blast Seeds explode. So if it did explode, since explosions are fiery, it might not hurt you as much!"

"Are you two quite done yet?" an amused voice interrupted. I looked up, to catch sight of the black face of our third companion. "You've stopped moving, you know."

"Oh would you look at that." I grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Stormwhite, do you know what happens if someone eats a Blast Seed?"

The Absol tilted his head to one side, thinking. After a moment, he answered, "No idea. I wouldn't recommend it."

I sighed, dropping the Blast Seed back in the specially made satchel I carried around. And since when had I gotten elected the item-carrier? Funny story, that, but we'll save it for another day.

Stormwhite started moving again, and Maira and I trotted after the bigger Pokémon. Normally one of us would be leading, but it was unfamiliar territory, and the Absol had already proven himself talented when it came to finding a good path.

Soon enough, we found the passage down to the next level. Maira cheerfully spat a couple sparks up in the air as we descended and came face to face with about five rather annoyed Roselia.

It was pandemonium for a little while, but Stormwhite took out two in a row and Maira's Ember was invaluable. Then, of course, I got poisoned.

I don't know what it is about me, but I seem to have a talent for getting poisoned. Shoot a Poison Sting at me, I'll get poisoned seven times out of ten. Shoot it at Maira, she'll get poisoned about three out of ten. It's a conspiracy, I tell you.

Muttering a string of curses, I fished around in the satchel for the Heal Seed I _knew_ I'd put in there before I left. Finding the seed, I popped it in my mouth and nearly choked as it started getting warm.

I had this sinking feeling that it wasn't a Heal Seed I'd grabbed.

Hurriedly, I spat the seed at the one remaining Roselia, and just in time, as it exploded rather, well, explosively. More so than usual, leaving the Roselia charred, smoking, and knocked out.

I ate the real Heal Seed, fixing my poisoning, and chased after Maira, who'd already started going ahead after Stormwhite. "Didja see?" I wanted to know excitedly.

"Uh-huh." She flicked her tail feathers at me. "You ate a Blast Seed."

"I didn't mean to!" I protested, before cheering up. "And it went boom! More than normal! It was awesome!"

"It probably would have exploded if you hadn't spat it out, though," Maira mused. "Don't do it again unless it's an emergency, okay?"

"No worries!" I reassured her, bounding past her to weave in between Stormwhite's feet and spit jets of water at his current opponent. I wouldn't do that again too soon.

But then again, I had plenty of Blast Seeds.

-----

_Meh. Follow the plot bunny indeed._

_Yeah, I was in the Uproar Forest on MD Red, and I meant to throw a Blast Seed, but I ate it instead, and it went boom. -chuckles- Still, I wonder how they expected someone to figure out that it does more damage that way? I mean, who in their right minds would eat a **Blast** Seed?_

_In case you got confused:_

_1st Person: Trey, Mudkip_

_Partner: Maira, Torchic_

_Other: Stormwhite, Absol_

_Au revoir!_

_-Katana_


End file.
